locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
157 series
The 157 series, originally classified as the 22 series, is a Japanese Limited Express electric multiple unit. Built from 1958 to 1962 for the JNR, the 153 series was used around the east of Japan until their removal from regular in service in 1975. History The 157 series sets were originally produced from 1959 to 1963 to speed up the Nikkō services on the recently electrified Nikkō Line. When originally designed, the 153 series sets were known as the 22 series sets, but were reclassified as the 157 series sets due to the redesgination of various trains on 1 June 1959. The sets were used on various services such as the Amagi and Shirane services. The last sets were removed from regular service on 28 February 1976 and were officially retired on 15 February 1980. Only one 153 series car, Imperial Car KuRo 157-1, survives today. The car is stored out of public view at the Tokyo General Rolling Stock Center. Design The sets had body styles similar to the ones used on the 153 series sets; the sets also somewhat resemble the 155 and 159 series sets. Imperial car KuRo 157-1 This is an imperial car that was manufactured by Kawasaki Sharyō (now known as Kawasaki Heavy Industries) in July 1960. The car was originally manufactured as an alternative car to the KuRo 49 series car manufactured in 1931. The KuRo 157-1 series car was used with the 157 series sets for a long time until the sets' official retirement on 15 February 1980; the car was officially retired from the JNR fleet in February 1982. The set was moved to Shinmaebashi Depot (today's Takasaki Depot) in March 1983 by a 183 series set. The imperial car was repainted into a new color scheme the same year after it arrived at the depot as the then-fairly new 185 series sets were to be allocated there. When the JNR was privatized on 1 April 1987, ownership of the car was transferred to JR East. The car was originally planned to be used as the imperial car for the then-Heir apparent Akihito, but he apparently disliked special treatment. The car was also planned to be used as a car in a charter train, but various circumstances such as the difficulty of sourcing spare parts for what was extremely dated technology became very apparent and the plans fell through. The car has had no record of operation since 8 September 1993, and was stored at the now-inactive Tamachi Depot for many years, where people could enter the depot for free and take photos of the rolling stock there, including the imperial car; the car was later moved to Tokyo General Rolling Stock Center in the early hours of 2 December 2012 by 145 series tractor unit KuMoYa 145-112 and 143 series tractor units KuMoYa 143-8 and KuMoYa 143-9 and stored out of public view. The car remains registered in JR East's fleet roster as of 2018. Specifications Construction is of steel. Traction motors are resistor controlled, which was standard for the time. References *Wikipedia.org Category:JR Group trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kisha Seizō locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Built in 1959